call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Perk-a-Cola Maschinen
Perk-a-Cola Maschinen sind Getränke Maschinen, die nur im Überlebenskampf in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II vorkommen. Man findet sie in Der Riese, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon, Green Run (Town, Bus Depot, Farm) Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead Buried und Origins Juggernog thumb|110px|JuggernogSiehe Juggernog Juggernog '''ist ein Getränk, das die Lebensanzahl von 100% auf 250% steigert. Es kostet 2500 Punkte. '''Perma-Perk In Call of Duty: Black Ops II ist es möglich, ein Juggernog Perma-Perk zu erhalten Man überlebt mit dem Perma-Perk vier schläge von Zombies und mit Juggernog sechs Schläge. thumb ________________________________________________________________________________________ Doppelfeuer Malzbier siehe: Doppelfeuer Malzbierthumb Doppelfeuer Malzbier(eng. Root Beer) kostet 2000 Punkte. Beim MG, MP u.a. wird die Feuerrate um 50 % erhöht. Bei Scharfschützengewehren werden 2 Schüsse aufeinmal abgegeben. In Black ops II wurde das Perk neu gestaltet. thumb|208px Symbol (aus World at war und Black ops): ________________________________________________________________________________________ Wiederbelebung thumbOrginal Seite Wiederbelebung Wiederbelebung (eng. Quick Revive) ist ein Getränk, dass einem en extra Leben schenkt wenn man stirbt liegt man am Boden und erhält (wenn man nicht eine andere Waffe zb. das ballistik-knife besitzt) man Mustang & Sally für die Zeit die man auf dem boden liegt. Wenn man mit 2 oder mehr Spielern spielt bewirkt es dass man andere Spieler schneller wiederbeleben kann. Außerdem kann man es wenn man alleine spielt nur 3 mal kaufen, danach verschwindet der Automat. Im Einzelspieler ist der Automat immer an aber im Mehrspieler muss der strom eingeschaltet werden und die Kosten ändern sich (Einzel: 500 Mehrspieler: 1500) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Dr.Niete thumbOriginal Seite Dr.Niete Durch Dr.Niete verhindert mann Fallschaden, Explosionsschaden u.a.. Es kostet 2000 Punkte. Springt mann einen Hechtsprung wird eine Mini-Explosion ausgelöst die die Zombies bis Runde 20 in unmittelbarer umgebung getötet. In Die Rise und Buried kommt das Perk als Easter Egg vor. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Deadshot Daiquiri Orginal Seite Todesdaquiri thumb Deadshot Daiquiri kommt nur in Call of the Dead,Shangri-La, Moon, Mob of the Dead und Origins vor. Es hilft direkt mit der Waffe auf den Kopf der Zombies zu Zielen. Es kostet 1500 (Pc version nur 1000). thumb|left|Das Logo ___________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Speed Cola siehe Speed Colathumb|Der Speed Cola Automat Durch die Tempo Cola (eng. Speed Cola) lädt der Charakter die Waffen schneller nach. Es kostet 3000 Punkte. Damit kann man auch Barrieren schneller reparieren. left|thumb|Das Speed Cola Logo ________________________________________________________________________________________ Eselstritt Siehe Eselstrittthumb Mit Eselstritt (eng. Mule Kick) kann man drei Waffen im Inventar haben. Es kostet 4000 Punkte. Das erste mal kam Eselstritt auf Kino der Toten vor. Stirbt mann, verliert der Spieler die Waffe die er als letztes gekauf hat. ﻿ ________________________________________________________________________________________ Stamin-Up Siehe Stamin-Up Stamin-Up hat zwei Effekte. Der eine hat den selben Effekt wie das Multiplayerextra Marathon, das den Spieler etwa doppelt so lange wie normal sprinten lässt. Der andere Effekt ist dem Extra Leichtgewicht ähnlich, aber funktioniert dennoch anders. Anstatt den Spieler 7% schneller zu machen, verringert es das Gewicht aller Waffen, weswegen man mit einer HK 21 oder einer RPK so schnell sprinten kann wie mit dem ballistischen Messer. Daher ist Stamin-Up viel nützlicher, wenn man schwere Waffen hat, denn mit leichten Waffen kann man die Unterschiede kaum spüren. thumb|Der AutomatStamin-Up hilft länger zthumb|left|Das Logou sprinten. Es kostet 2000 Punkte. 'Vulture Aid/Geierelexier' Vulture Aid ist ein neuer Perk-a-Cola Automat und erstmals auf der Map Buried erschienenthumb|Der Automatthumb|Das Logo und kostet 3000 Punkte. Er besitzt drei Funktionen: #Man sieht alle Wandwaffen, die Mysterie Box und alle Perk-a-Cola Automaten auf der ganzen Map. #Jeder gekillter Zombie dropt einen Beutel mit Munition und 15 Punkten. #Einige Zombies hinterlassen grünen Rauch, stellt man sich in diesen Rauch ignorieren die Zombies einen. Steht man länger im Rauch wird das Icon mit dem Rauch umhüllt und man kann kurz rumlaufen ohne das die Zombies einen sehen. Grabstein Grabstein ist ein Perkautomat, der bewirkt, dass man alle Perks, Waffen und Extras, die man vor dem Grabstein schon gekauft hat, behält, wenn man einmal ganz gestorben ist, indem man einfach nach dem neuen Spawnen durch den Grabstein läuft, der da liegt, wo man gestorben ist. Dieses Perk ist nur auf den Maps Stadt und Tranzit erhältlich.Und als Perma Perk auf Buried ,wenn man 4 Perks vor Runde 4 trinkt. Electric Cherrythumb|electric cherry Das Perk Electric Cherry bewirkt, das wenn man nachlädt, ca. 10 sek ein Blitz um den Spieler herum ist und die Zombies um den Spieler lähmt.Das Perk kostet 2000 Punkte.Das perk gibt es auf der Map Mob of the Dead, auf der es auch das erste mal vorkam und auf der Map Origins, auf der man das Perk nur durch den Wunderfizz bekommen kann Who is who siehe Who is Who[[Datei:Who_is_Who.jpg|thumb|Der Automat von WHO IS WHO]] Who is Who ist ein neuer Perk-a-Cola Automat und ist nur auf der Map Die Rise anzutreffen. Der Perk bewirkt wenn man mit im down geht, dass man als Doppelgänger respawnt und man sich selbst wiederbeleben kann oder man lässt sich selbst sterben, um dann als Doppelgänger weiterzuspielen, aber man verliert all seine Waffen. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Perk